Kickin' It with Victorious
by Random Monkey1256
Summary: Tori's and Beck's old friends come to Hollywood Arts with their friends. Anna (Beck's best friend), Jade, and the rest of the Victorious gang get off on the wrong foot, but soon become friends. Will some of them become more? The Kickin' It gang (w/ friends) and the Victorious gang go on different adventures throughout the story. Please R&R! Kick, Jace, Jandre, Cabbie, and more!
1. Old and New Friends and Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna Beth and the story line.**

**Beck's POV…**

Ever since Jade and I broke up, I've felt a huge weight lift up off my shoulders. We're still friends and she and Andre are dating. She's been genuinely happy. I'm glad. I'm happy for them and now I can hang out with whoever I want to without having to be judged. I walked into Sikowitz's class to see five people I've never seen before standing on the stage and two standing by the stage. "WASABI!" I heard them shout.

"Good morning class. We have some new students with us. They came in from Seaford High when our school decided to exchange seven students to us closer. Five of these students do karate and they have agreed to give a demonstration for us." As they were demonstrating, I could hear whispering coming from everyone about the blonde and the guy who can crush anyone on that stage. Then the girl in the middle did two backflips before doing a 360 in the air and landing perfectly. Once again they yelled "WASABI!" At the same time while in the same pose. "Thank you. Now introduce yourselves while I try to finish off the milk in this coconut." Sikowitz walked to the back of the room.

"Okay… I'm Anna, but my real name is Anna Beth. Call me Beth or Anna Beth, you're dead meat." I knew she looked familiar! "On that threatening note, I'm Jack, Anna's cousin." "I'm Kim, but if anyone calls me Kimmy or Kimberly, and you'll regret it." The blonde said with a threatening step. "Yo, what up people? I'm Jerry." The Latino did a dance running into Kim and almost getting killed. "I'm Grace, Jerry's girlfriend and Jack's twin." "Hi, I'm Milton. This is my girlfriend Julie." Okay, a scrawny nerd and another nerd, only this one is female. Nerd love I guess. They took their seats and Anna sat next to me. I took out my notebook and wrote her a note.

_A? I thought you moved to Japan?_ I saw her read the note, write something down, and passing the note back. **I did. I moved to Seaford after I graduated from The Otai Academy. Then I got transferred here, B.** I was pretty surprised. I thought it she would gone longer. Then I realized it has been six years since I last saw her. _Wow. What belt level are you now?_ **Fifth degree black.** _Jade's in for a surprise._ **Who on earth is Jade? Wait, is Jade the girl you were dating?** _Yup._ We were too busy writing to notice that we're doing improve again. Jade was chosen. She chose Andre, Tori, Cat, me, Jack, and Anna.

"Wait in the hall." Not this again! "Okay…" She said cautiously. "So, today at work we got a big raise and I bought us a dog." Anna came in acting like a dog. "Woof." Tori, Cat, Jack, and I pretended to be all excited. "Oh she has bugs in her hair." Cat, Jack, Tori, and I pretended to be disgusted. "Don't worry I heard black coffee can rid of bugs." Great, now someone's going to have to hold back Anna so Jade can live.

"Um, woof." Jade poured black coffee all over Anna's head and she stood up with white hot rage in her eyes.. "That's it. I was trying to be nice earlier but you crossed the line, Jade." I saw Kim running up to the stage but she was too late. Anna attacked Jade until Jack and Kim pulled her off of Jade. "Ever try something like that again and you'll wish you never met me."

**_Later at lunch…_**

I saw Anna take a threatening step towards Jerry, who hid behind his girlfriend. "Hey, guys over here." I waved them over. "Why'd you do that? She tried to kill Jade!" Tori and Andre whispered/yelled at me. "Guys, Anna is my best friend. I have known her all my life, and she is actually a really great person once you get to know her. And she wasn't going to kill Jade, she would just hurt her." I mumbled the last part. "What?" "Nothing." She came and sat down starting to eat her lunch. "Hey, B." They all glared at her while she sat down but it didn't faze her. "Hey, Anna, Rudy just texted. He said that there's a dojo right by the school. We have to go today to help him set it up." "Did you know that mirror is six letters and half of them are r's?" "You're dumber than a rock, Cat." "Tell your puppet to stop being mean to me!" With that Cat ran away while Robbie went after her leaving Rex behind.

"Whatever." She continued to eat her lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and everyone became friends. I mean everyone, too. I went home when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Tori. "Oh hey, Tori. What's up?" It shocked me to see her here. "We're all hanging out at my house. You wanna come?" "Sure. I'll be over in an hour."

"Later!" I was walking over to Tori's. When I got there I was tackled to the ground and I heard people laughing at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Anna grabbing my arm and putting it behind my back. "OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She got off me and ran around the house holding her phone in her hand knowing I would snatch it and hold it out of her reach or I would hide it the one place she would never look. I finally snatched her phone and put it in my pocket. Everyone laughed while she panicked. She looked at me and tackled me retrieving her phone.

"Did you have to knock me down with a force strong enough to move a car, A?" I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me before replying. "Yup." She sat down when we all got a message on TheSlap. '_We are having a talent show next Wednesday. The winner gets to go to Seattle for a month. They also get to go on iCarly. You can do a group or solo performance. Sign up is open for two days starting tomorrow.'_

"We should join." Tori said looking all excited. "You guys can join with us." Everyone agreed and we went through songs to sing. We finally chose to sing Shut Up and Dance.

(**Tori and Kim=Bold**, _Jade and Anna=Italics_, Trina and Grace=Underline, _Robbie=Underlined Italic_, **_Cat=Bold Italic_**, **_All=Underlined Bold Italic_**)

**It's nine on the dot**

**And we just and we talk**

**And I just want it to stop**

**'Cause aren't we here for the music?**

_And if you dare_

_Just get up out of your chair_

_'Cause this ain't going nowhere_

_We gotta move or we lose it_

And all I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go so

We can get this record to break (break)

**Why we wasting time? (time)**

_We never can rewind (wind)_

_All I'm trying to say…_

**Is shut up and dance**

**_Show me whatcha got_**

**Shut up and dance**

**_If are you in or not?_**

**You're moving your mouth**

**_Baby don't speak_**

**Well, shut up and dance**

**_if you're with me!_**

**_'Cause I can't wait no more_**

**_To get on the floor_**

**_Don't stop now's our chance_**

**Shut up and dance**

**_Til we drop 'cause I'm sick of the space in between_**

**_You and me light it up til we're making a scene_**

**_Quit the talk, let it rock, if you know what I mean_**

**Shut up and dance**

**_Show me whatcha got_**

**Shut up and dance**

**_If are you in or not?_**

**You're moving your mouth**

**_Baby don't speak_**

**Well, shut up and dance**

**_if you're with me!_**

**_'Cause I can't wait no more_**

**_To get on the floor_**

**_Don't stop now's our chance_**

**_Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!_**

**_Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!_**

**_Put up your hands, hands, hands YEAH!_**

**_Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!_**

**_Shut up and dance!_**

After we sang Jerry and Grace started to show us some dance moves we could do. (**A/N The dance Jerry does is the dance from April Fool's Blank**)

**Tori's POV…**

After lunch, we went to our music class. Everyone had to sing I've Got The Magic in Me today and I was pretty surprised to see that Milton, Jerry, and Jack can sing. After class, they went to their dojo. Andre and Jade went to a movie and Cat and Robbie went to Robbie's grandma's. Trina and I went home to and we started our homework, when we finished we invited everyone over. Beck never replied and I texted him an our ago. I went over and when he saw me, he was surprised. "Oh hey, Tori. What's up?" He still seemed pretty shocked at my little visit. "We're all hanging out at my house. You wanna come?" "Sure. I'll be over in an hour." He started to close the door so he can get ready.

"Later!" I walked away wondering why Jack looked so familiar. When I reached my door, I finally knew. The Brewers were close family friends. Jack was my best friend before I moved here and he moved to Seaford. We barely kept in touch since then. "Hey, Trina, I forgot to tell you that Jack moved to Hollywood." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait, Jack Brewer? The guy who we always hung out with? Sweet! Invite him over; I need to see him again."

"I already did. He and every-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. I opened it to see Jack, Kim, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, and Anna. "Come in. Kim, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, and Anna, meet my sister Trina. Trina, meet Kim, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, and Anna. Jack, I'm sure you remember her." At first he looked confused, like everyone else, but then he remembered.

"How are you guys? Been ten years right?" I nodded while everyone else was still confused. "The Brewers and Vegas are close family friends." They nodded in understanding then the doorbell rang Anna opened the door and once everyone walked in, she tackled Beck and pulled his arm behind his back. "OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She let him go, grabbed her phone from her purse and ran around the house while Beck chased her. Once he caught up to her, he took her phone and stuck it in his pocket. Anna ran around looking for her phone while we were laughing at her. Kim was leaning on Jack so she wouldn't fall, Jerry was on the floor, Milton and Julie were leaning against the couch, Jade was leaning on Andre, Trina was sitting on the couch and was about to fall, and everyone else was leaning on each other while Anna tackled Beck to the ground. She grabbed her phone and sat on the couch. "Did you have to knock me down with a force that can move a car, A?"

"Yup." He sat down next to her and we all got a message telling us about a talent show next Wednesday. "We should join. You guys can join with us." They nodded and we decided to sing Shut Up and Dance. When we were done singing Jerry and Grace were showing us some dance moves for the dance. Afterwards, they all went home and I went to bed.

**_Next Day at School…_**

"Hey, guys need some help?" I saw everyone struggling with their stuff. "They do, I don't." Anna had already reached her locker and put everything inside. "Yes please." After getting everything in-which was pretty hard-they were happy. "Great, now we're complete." I saw Anna's locker had something written on it and was painted green. It said, 'The Wasabi Code- We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI! –Bobby Wasabi' Okay so she has that down. "No, you are not. You have to decorate your locker. It's a Hollywood Arts tradition to make your locker creative. Come on, look at Beck's locker. He has no secrets so neither does his locker. Andre loves music so he made his locker door a keyboard. My locker door has the name of the song I sang in The Big Showcase. Jade's has scissors stabbed into them because she loves scissors, and Robbie has a mosaic of the baby bottle nipples on his locker to remind him of happier times. Look at Anna's locker, she wrote something on it and-" They nodded and we went to Sikowitz's class.

"It's the Wasabi Code. We live it by it, stand by it, and we always go by it." "Okay, whatever, anyway, it has to have a great meaning to her. Do something that means a lot to you." When we got into class, there were signup sheets for a play. I saw Kim, Anna, Milton, and Julie signup. "Oh my god! There's a giant fire in the hall!" We all started screaming and running when he started laughing at us. "There is no fire. We are going to do a little scene from… Pitch Perfect! I need two volunteers to play out the second radio station." I saw Jerry, Grace, and Greg raise their hands and go on stage. He even had the record covers from the movie. Jerry started to put the covers over his face and then come out while Grace was being amused by it. Then out came Greg. "Jesse, I'm starving-" "You want me to get you lunch? You should probably lay off the burgers, you're not gonna be twenty-one forever." "I think I'm good." "He's good. You're good." "And the chest match continues." "Um, this is my new mix, so if there's anything you want to play…" "Yeah, I'll go put it on file." We clapped and we started learning about acting techniques. At lunch, there was a huge fight and I saw Jack and Kim fighting some kid. I saw Anna coming over to stop the fight.

"What's going on? Oh hey Kai. KAI?!"

**Hey, so this new crossover is the reason I haven't been updating 'Wait WHAT?!' for a while. I am working on a new chapter for it though. I hope y'all like my new story!**


	2. Suprise

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna Beth and the story line.**

**Jack's POV…**

Kim and I were heading to the dojo to help Rudy set up when we ran into the one person we did NOT want to see after what happened in China. Kai. He started talking about how he is better than everyone who went to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Talk about conceded. He threw a punch at Kim, which she caught, and then he threw a spinning back kick on me which I dodged. A fight broke out until Anna came and broke it up. "What on earth is going on here? Oh hey Kai. KAI?!" "Nice to see you too, Beth." "Call me Beth again, and I'll kick you into next month, Kai." "You wouldn't hurt your favorite cousin." "You're right, I wouldn't hurt Jack, but I would hurt you." "Yeah right, Anna Beth." Anna's bright blue eyes went black with anger. "THAT'S IT!" With that she tackled Kai. Everyone watched not daring to pull her off. When she did, he was bruised, battered, and rolling around groaning in pain.

"Never call me Anna Beth or Beth again, Kai." Kim and I backed off a bit because I knew that an angry Anna never ends well. She walked off in the direction of the dojo. "Kai, you know Anna hates being called Anna Beth or Beth. You crossed a line." "Yeah right, Jack. You really believe that?" "I only believe it because it's true, Kai." I walked off towards the dojo when I saw ten dummy heads on the ground and on flying towards my head. "Woah! Don't kill me, Anna. C'mon, we have to go, class is going to start soon." "Fine, Jack." She punched the head off a dummyand we went to the school. I went to the school with Anna right behind me. We went to the school and went to our vocals. "Okay, class, today we are going to sing Icona Pop I love it. Let's get started."

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_You're on a different road; I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so dang hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's I'm a 90's chick_

_I love it_

_I love t_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_You're on a different road; I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so dang hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's I'm a 90's chick_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don' care_

_I love it_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

When we finished singing, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. After school, I met up with the gang.

"Hey, guys, I need to get going. My mom sent in a package for me, and I need to go get it. Later." I walked off and went straight to the hotel. About ten minutes Kim met up with me.

**Kim's POV…**

I waited five minutes after Jack left before I went to meet up with him at the hotel. After that, we went to our room to watch Pitch Perfect. I felt his arm snake around my waist. Once we finished, I heard a knock at the door so I went to get it. "A package from Pear." He handed me the package and walked off. Jack opened it and we saw like fifty of the newest Pear Phones, Pear Pads, and Pear Laptops. Just then, our psychotic friends came in. "Whatcha looking at?" "The package Jack's mom sent." I saw a note and picked it up. I read it out loud so everyone could hear. "Jack, I figured you would need these. There are fifty four phones, Pear Pads, and laptops each. The extras, if there are any because four for each of your friends, will be used to replace others. Twenty eight are for your friends. The rest or either for extra or for your new friends. Another package will come tomorrow and it will have cases for each. The teal stuff is for Kim, the neon blue is for Anna, the purple is for Grace, the pink is for Julie, the orange is for Milton, the grey is for Jerry, and the neon green is for you. All their contacts are programmed on the phones and they have the same numbers. Same for you. The cases should be here very soon. I hope you will use them. The rest is for your new friends. I hope you like Hollywood. Love, Mom." Did I mention Jack's mom owns Pear? Well, she does.

We all got our stuff and did everything we needed to. Afterwards, we went to Tori's house with the box. Luckily, everyone else was there. "Hey, so my mom sent me Pear's newest phones, Pear Pads, and laptops. We have ours so we thought we should drop off the stuff my mom wanted me to give to my new friends." "Cool." "Okay, blue for Tori, black for Jade, red for Cat, white for Andre, dark green for Beck, neon purple for Trina, and yellow for Robbie." "Whoa! How'd you get these, they haven't even come out yet?!" "My mom owns Pear. I always get the newest products before they come out." "Lucky!" They started to whine like little kids. It was irritating me. I saw Grace and Julie were too obsessed with their phones to notice and Anna was ignoring them. "Hey, while you're here, why don't we practice our song and the dance? The talent show is in four or five days." "Sure." Jerry and Grace were teaching us the dance and by the time we memorized it, most of us were just about ready to sleep. Those people sat down and they were out. We all ended up staying the night at Tori's

**Anna Beth's POV…**

I woke up on the couch at Tori's with an arm around my waist. I turned my head to see that it belonged to Beck. Luckily, I wasn't lying down, I was sitting down and my head was on his shoulder. _How did Beck's arm get around my waist? How am I on the couch when I fell asleep on the floor? Did Beck carry me to the couch? I know that we were the last two that were awake. Hmm..._ I looked around to see Kim in Jacks arms so I took a picture and Jade's head in Andre's lap and Andre sitting on the other couch. Grace's head was on Jerry's chest, Julie was asleep on some pillows, Milton was behind the couch, Tori was curled into a little ball, and Trina was too. Wow, they really are sisters. I woke up Beck when I squirmed. "Five more minutes." I woke him up so he could wake up everyone else. We got up; he woke up everyone when I finished making breakfast. I made pancakes, waffles, fruit salad, eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, fresh orange juice, toast, and then I laid out the plates, juice, syrup, butter, hot sauce, and ketchup.

"Whoa! Who made this?" "I did." "Mmm, bacon!" We finished everything, and I mean everything, too. "Anna, that was amazing. I didn't know you could cook." "Um… thanks?" Afterwards, we all left to get ready to go to the beach. The girls and I went shopping for bikinis. We walked into Ross and looked around. We all saw the bikinis we liked and went to try them on. Tori and Trina went first. Tori was in a light blue bikini with white polka dots with some shorts and a green tank top on top. Trina was in a deep green bikini with a light grey dress on top. After we agreed on the conclusion that we liked them. Next went Grace and Cat. Grace came out in a white bikini with a long grey tank top with capris on top, Cat came out in a hot pink bikini with a red dress on top. Next went Kim, Jade, and me after we gave them our approval. Jade came out in a black bikini with a dark grey t-shirt on and black capris, Kim came out in a teal bikini with silver rings in it on the sides with a bright green tank top and dark blue capris, and I came out in a tie dye bikini with the colors neon blue, neon green, and neon purple with a black and grey striped tank top and creamed colored shorts. They liked it and we bought everything.

When we got back we changed and waited for the guys. While we were waiting we started to watch The Sandlot. We were up to the fair when there was a knock on the door. We paused it while Tori went to get the door. It was the guys so we turned off the TV and grabbed our stuff. We went to the bus and got on. There was an awkward silence surrounding until Kim started to hum a song. She started singing while looking out the window. She was singing Death of A Martian by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

(_Kim=italics_,** Kim and Andre=Bold**, Kim, Andre, and Trina=underlined, **Kim, Andre, Trina, and Jerry=Underlined bold**, **_Kim, Andre, Trina, Jerry, and Robbie=Bold Italics_**, **_All=Bold Underlined Italics_**)

_Bear paws and rascal power_

_Watching us in your garage_

_Big girl you ate the neighbor_

_The nova is over_

**Wake up and play**

**Ballerado**

**Make room for Clara's bare feet **

Tick tock and waiting for the meteor

This clock is **opening another door**

**Lots of love just keep it comin'**

**Making something out of nothin'**

**These are the best that I**

**I don't know what to ****_say_**

**_Losin' what I love today_**

**_These are the best that I_**

**_Lots of love just keep it comin'_**

**_Making something out of nothin'_**

**_These are the best that I_**

**_I don't know what to say_**

**_Look at what I've lost today_**

**_And these are the things that I_**

**_Blood flowers in the kitchen_**

**_Signing off and winding down_**

**_This martian ends her mission_**

**_The nova is over_**

**_She caught the ball_**

**_By the mission bell_**

**_Chase lizards bark at donkeys_**

**_The love of a martion_**

**_Let's bow our heads and let the trumpets blow_**

**_Our girl is gone_**

**_God bless her little soul_**

**_Lots of love just keep it coming_**

**_Mak-_**

"We're here!" "Yay!" We jumped out of the bus and ran down to the we got there we all changed into our swim suits. The guys couldn't stop staring at us and we laughed at their faces. We went swimming while the guys broke out of their trance. We were underwater by the time they broke out of it and they couldn't see us. It was hilarious. We came up behind them and jumped on their backs. Tori was catching it on video. "This is so going on TheSlap." Tori walked towards us while looking at the video. "What are you talking about?" Poor Jerry. He hasn't been here for a month and he's already going to be embarrassed. "Why don't you look on my page? Oh and I sent you guys friend requests." "Oh cool. I just accepted your request." I put my phone back and watched their faces. "Man, this is so going to come back to haunt us." "Yup." "We accepted your friend requests." "Nice."

**-Time Skip- No One's POV…**

After four hours at the beach, they went to Tori's and practiced the song. Since the talent show was in three or four days, and today was Saturday, they have to practice till then if they want to win. They were practicing the dance with the song. (**Tori and Kim=Bold, **_Jade and Anna=Italics_, Trina and Grace=Underline, _Robbie=Underlined Italic,_, **_Cat=Bold Italic_**, **_All=Underlined Bold Italic_**)

**It's nine on the dot**

**And we just and we talk**

**And I just want it to stop**

**'Cause aren't we here for the music?**

_And if you dare_

_Just get up out of your chair_

_'Cause this ain't going nowhere_

_We gotta move or we lose it_

And all I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go so

We can get this record to break (break)

**Why we wasting time? (time)**

_We never can rewind (wind)_

_All I'm trying to say…_

**Is shut up and dance**

_**Show me whatcha got**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Are you in or not?**_

**You're moving your mouth**

_**Baby don't speak**_

**Well, shut up and dance**

_**if you're with me!**_

_**'Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Til we drop 'cause I'm sick of the space in between**_

_**You and me light it up til we're making a scene**_

_**Quit the talk, let it rock, if you know what I mean**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Show me whatcha got**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**If are you in or not?**_

**You're moving your mouth**

_**Baby don't speak**_

**Well, shut up and dance**

_**if you're with me!**_

_**'Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Put up your hands, hands, hands YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance!**_

They got it down pretty well. Afterwards, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Grace, Julie, Milton, and Anna left to their apartment. They saw a package for them at the door; when they opened it they saw phone cases, cases for the Pear Pads, and holders for the laptops. They chose their cases and their holder before heading to the dojo.

**Julie's POV…**

It was so fun going to the beach, practicing the song and dance, and now I get to watch my Miltey do karate. When we got there, they started practicing and Grace and I were talking about our boyfriends and which one we thought is cuter.

"Jules, Jerry is so much cuter than Milton."

"No way, Gracie Bell. Milton is so much cuter than Jerry. I mean Look at Jerry and then look at Milton."

"Jerry is still cuter."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Grace."

"Whatever."

"Okay. Today is officially the worst day ever. Milton spar with Jerry. Jack spar with Kim. NOW!" Rudy stormed back into his office confusing all of us. Jerry somehow figured it out first though.

"Yo, look. The Black Dragons opened up a dojo right across from ours. No wonder Rudy so upset."

"Well, let's start sparring before Rudy yells at us." While they were sparring I went to look at the Black Dragon dojo.

"Hello, Julie. Long time no see." I turned around to see Ty, my uncle, unfortunetly.


	3. Anna's Old Friend Part 1

**Hey, guys! I would've tried to get this up last night but I went to the OneRepublic concert up in Red Rocks and it was so awesome! The only parts that sucked were the fact that it took forever for them to go on, I got home at like 1 o'clock am, and I had to go to school today. But anyway, here you go! I made it extra-long too! Hope ya like it! I talk to much, JUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna Beth and the story line.**

**Julie's POV…**

"Nice seeing you again, Uncle Ty." I tried to hide the fact that I wanted to punch his face in. I apparently did very well because he didn't suspect a thing. "Well I have to go. My friends are probably wondering where I wondered off to." "Oh right, the Wasabi Losers. I forbid you to hang to out with them, Juliet. **(A/N I decided to make Julie short for something.)**" Okay that really ticked me off. "Well too bad. I am going to hang out with them. I don't care that you forbade me, Ty." "It's Uncle Ty to you, Julie." "It's Juliet to you. You are not allowed to call me Julie what so ever. Get it? Got it? Good." With that I walked off to the BW dojo. "Hey, Julie, where were you off to?" "Just checking out the Black Dragon Dojo. I ran into my uncle there and I want to smash his face in." "Okay. KIM?!" Grace was carefully backing up and in came Kimberly Crawford, Miss Fix It. Ugh!

"Oh, hey, Julie. Where did you go?" "The Black Dragon dojo. I met up with Ty. Now leave me alone, he put me into a bad mood." "Okay. When you feel better, or meet up with him again, ignore him. Later." She walked off and I was happy. I was alone. I went on TheSlap and updated my status. When I was done, I went to the hotel and watched Karate Kid. I was in a way better mood when I finished the movie. I decided to text Milton to see where they were. (Julie/**Milton**) Hey, Milton. Where are you guys? ** We're at Tori's. We're getting ready to watch Hachi: A Dog's Tale because they have not seen it. And by 'they' I mean everybody here. Do you want to watch it with us?** Sure. I've never seen it either. **WHAT?! Get over here to watch it!** Okay, okay. I'm on my way now. **Good. See ya soon!** I was walking out of the hotel and to The Vega Household. When I got there, they had just gotten out the popcorn. I took a seat by Milton just as the movie started. By the time the movie was over, everyone was quietly sobbing. I saw Kim crying on Jack's shoulder while tears quietly streamed down his face and as he held her close to him (is there something going on that we don't know about?), Grace and Jerry were crying onto each other's shoulders, Anna was crying on Beck's shoulder while tears scurried down his face, Jade and Andre just sat there in each other's arms sobbing, Tori and Trina were crying onto each other's backs, Cat was curled into a little ball crying on her knees, Robbie was crying into a tissue, Milton and I were crying while looking at the screen. "That has to be the saddest movie I have ever seen." Tori was still wiping tears away from her face as she was talking. "I still can't believe you guys haven't seen that movie before now." "I can't believe Anna is sobbing. I have never seen her cry like this and I've known her all my life!" Beck said it, so he got punched for it. Dang! For a girl who is crying on someone's shoulder, she has excellent aim. She hit him right in the stomach. "Don't ever say that again." Anna's head was still on his shoulder.

I was pretty surprised to see her cry as well. Just then we heard a knock come to the door. When Trina opened the door I saw two of the people I never wanted to see again. Ty and Frank.

**Trina's POV…**

After the movie we were all crying like babies. Then someone knocked on the door and I went to get it. I saw two people standing there that I did not know. "What are you two doing here?" Venom was dripping out of every word Jack said. "Who are you talking to, Jack?" "Ty and Frank." "WHAT?!" Okay so they know these two. "I came to get my niece, now get out of my way!" He literally pushed me into the couch. I got up and pushed them out the door. They pushed me, AGAIN! "Trina, we'll take care of this." I moved out of the way to watch them take out Ty and Frank. It was pretty funny too. By the time Jack and Kim walked back to the couch, the two idiots were crawling out the door. I closed it and we practiced the song and dance because the talent show was really close. It was about, two to three days, or something like that. When we finished we went up, the guys stayed here while the girls and I went shopping for clothes for the talent show. When we got back the guys were shouting at the TV because they were watching… something. We gave them their clothes and everyone went home because it was three in the afternoon. "Hey, Tori, you wanna watch Karate Kid II?" "Sure let me get the popcorn." I put the disk in and Tori came and sat down next to me. Once we finished one of our favorite movies we decided to go take a walk to the beach. We saw something pretty interesting, Jack and Kim kissing. I took a picture and just when I was about to post it, Tori convinced me not to. We decided to use it for blackmail instead. They saw us apparently because they were walking up to us.

"Hey, guys. What were you guys talking about?" "Oh nothing. Just this." I showed them the picture and they looked at me like 'so?' "We could show everyone if they already don't know about this." "We were dared to kiss by our friends. They're over there. We're playing Truth or Dare. You guys wanna play?" "Nah, we have homework to do. Later!" Tori and I walked home and we went to do our homework.

**Kim's POV…**

We were walking on the beach in comfortable silence, when Grace spoke up. "Hey, let's play truth or dare." "Okay. Jerry you go first." "Okay, Milton, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Wimp. Have you ever scored under a B?" "Yes, on a huge test, I got a C. Kim, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to tell who your crush is." I couldn't say who my real crush was! Only Jack knew because it was him! "I don't have a crush on anyone. Grace, truth or dare?" "I dare you to jump on Jerry's back six times and each when he least expects it." "Okay. Jack, truth or dare?" "Dare." Jerry whispered something in her ear and Grace smirked. This is not good. "I dare you to kiss Kim, no exceptions." Jack and I looked at each other and then sighed. Once our lips touched, I swear it felt like sparks were flying. When we pulled away I saw Tori and Trina bickering. "Hey look there's Tori and Trina. Let's go say hi." I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him with me. We were talking to them until they left. Eh, who cares?! I have revenge to plan!

"Okay, Jack, it's your turn." I had already told him the plan so he knew what to do. "Jerry, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to jump in the ocean every time you hear dare for the rest of the game." "O-Okay." "Julie, truth or dare?" He walked over to the water and jumped in. He came back and looked at Julie. "Dare." "Grrr!" He jumped in the water again. "I dare you to kiss Milton for one minute on the lips." "Okay." And boom in the water again. This is going to be fun. We played a few more rounds before we went to bed because we had school tomorrow. Jerry is so gonna be shivering and I will be happy my revenge is half way done. Next is Grace. I went to sleep smiling and when I woke up, I was obviously the first one up, so I took my time getting ready. I put on a white lace off the shoulder top with a white tank top underneath, blue jean short shorts, a silver bracelet, black two inch heels, a black necklace, I curled my hair, I put on a bit of mascara (I have black eyelashes so, yeah.) dark grey eye shadow that faded as it went towards my eye brows, and a silver ring **(Link is on my profile)**. I looked at my phone to see that I had thirty minutes before school started so I went downstairs and ate my breakfast. I made breakfast for everyone and put the one thing I knew would terrify Grace in her bowl of cereal, blueberries. She has hated them ever since she saw her great grandmother in a bikini at the pool, and her grandma in one too. Kinda like Jerry. "Hey, made you guys breakfast." "Thanks." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I smirked at Grace's reaction and saw her in Jerry's arms shaking. I took out a saltine and threw at Jerry and then, boom, they were both shaking.

We walked into the school and went straight to our lockers. Once we were about to enter Sikowitz's classroom, two men in suits pushed past us. "We're here for Victoria Vega, Katrina Vega, Katarina Valentine, Beckett Oliver, Robert Shapiro, Jade West, Andre Harris, Jackson Brewer, Kimberly Crawford, Jerome Martinez, Milton Krumpnick, Juliet Simon, Grace Michelson, and Anna Beth Garcia." Everyone they called followed them into the library. I saw Brett, Brady, Carson, Truman, and Frank. "Take the girls, boys. Do whatever you want with them." I saw Anna drop her backpack and go to the front. "To get to them, you'll have to go through me." She got into position and someone was coming up behind her but she was too fast for him and knocked him out. Suddenly there were people everywhere. Someone came up to me, grabbed my arm, dragged me to a closet, and locked the door with us inside. The guy turned around and I saw Brett. He came up close to me and pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips onto mine. The door flew open, and I saw a furious Jack. He knocked Brett out cold with one punch and pulled me into a hug. We went outside to see everyone who they were fighting on the ground around Anna, who had a murderous look in her now pitch black eyes. "Okay, why does Anna look like she is going to murder someone?" "Did you see what happened to Jack?" "No. What happened and don't say it's nothing." "I was cut." Jack lifted up his shirt and I saw a huge gash going from his shoulder to the middle of his stomach! "Omygosh!" It may not be deep but it is bleeding a lot. "Am I looking up 'cause I see stars?" **(Anyone to tell me where that is from will get a shout out)**. Milton, Julie, and Robbie fainted. Not really a surprise.

We went to our apartment instead of going back to school and practice the talent show which is in TWO DAYS!

**Anna's POV…**

Once Jack, who is basically my brother, was cut, I had had it! One punch each and every one I was, well we were, fighting was out cold. We went to our apartment, practiced the song and dance, and went to the couch. We were watching a stupid movie, The Horse Tamer. Sounds like a stupid carnival game. "I am going to go do something else before I start to cry of boredom or we can watch another movie like The Scissoring, Chucky, or better yet, Scary Movie." "SCARY MOVIE!" We were laughing like crazy when the movie ended. I love that movie so much, it's just sooo stupid! "Yo, we should go to that karaoke place. I heard they have terrible singers there, we should make fun of them." "Let's do it!" We got up and practically ran out of the door to that restraunt and heard them singing. "Boo!" "Get off the stage!" "You're killing my ears!" "You can't sing to save your life!" They heard us and glared at us. We just laughed because they look like angry kittens. "Even Robbie can sing better than you, and that's saying something." "Look, the trash just came in. Like any of you can sing better than us." Kim, Grace, Jade, Tori, Cat, Julie, and I stepped onto the stage. "Is that a challenge?" "Yes. Give your best shot." "Kim, you wanna go first?" "Yup. Put on Apologize by One Republic."

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say, but I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down._

_But wait. You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around._

_And say._

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late._

_Too late, oh uh._

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turnin' blue._

_And you say. Sorry, like an angel heaven let me think was you._

_But I'm afraid._

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Whoa! _

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late._

_That it's too late to apologize. Yeah!_

_I said it's too late to apologize. Yeah!_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

Everyone went crazy and then Jade and Tori went up to sing Take A Hint. (**Tori**/Jade/**Both**)

**Why I'mma always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming them coming from the left or from the right**

I don't wanna be a priss I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the

**You ask me for my number. Yeah, you put me on the spot**

You think that we should hook, but I think that we should not

**You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth**

**That is when it started going south!**

**Hey! Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch in the lips! Stop your staring at my-Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think; I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint, take a hint, take a hint**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top.**

You asked me what my sign was and I told you it was stop.

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht.**

**Oh! Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch in the lips! Stop your staring at my-Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think; I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint, take a hint, take a hint**

**What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested!**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

I'm gonna count to three and

**Open my eyes and you'll be gone!**

One…

**Get your hands off my-**

Two…

**Or I'll punch you in the-**

Three…

**Stop your staring at my-****Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I'm not your missing link, let me tell you what I think: I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my-Hey!**

We didn't even bother to go up again because we were the obvious winners. Once we left, it was midnight and we all went to our homes. As we were walking, I heard something or someone coming up from behind. I ignored it until Julie and Grace fell unconscious. I turned around to see a masked person behind us, throwing a bow staff around like it was a toy. He threw it at me making me fall backwards. I managed to grab the bo staff and throw it while Jack threw an illegal sweep kick towards the guy and Kim knocked the dude unconscious with a single punch. I looked around and saw that Jerry, Grace, Milton, and Julie were knocked unconscious. Great. Jack and Kim woke everyone up while I studied the bo staff. It looked familiar. How on ear- _her. _Man, I hate her so fricken much that if I saw her, I woke snap her head off. "Hiya!" I snapped the staff into two like it was a fricken match stick. "An, what's wro- wait. Is that-"He cut off mid-sentence. "Yup!"

**?'s POV…**

"I thought I told you to bring her here! You know what? Bring _him_. She'll come to save him and I'll be able to finally talk to her after seven years of being ignored. Hopefully she'll let me explain." Tears formed in my eyes because of the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Moose, my boyfriend when I was in Canada, walked up to me and instantly kissed me before I could say anything. I opened my eyes when the kiss ended and saw a broken down Anna. My best friend was crying and I knew why. She was dating Moose first and he started to date me while he was dating her. Noticing I say was, well, that day, she broke up with him and Moose and I continued dating. "Moose, I've been trying to tell you that we can't date because I knew something like that would happen. Listen, I'm happy that we can become more public but I need to check on her. Later." I saw Beck looking very confused and I wanted to explain why she ran off but I needed to check on her. "Annie, listen I-" "Save, you back stabber! How could you?!I trusted you and him but it seems the only people I can trust are Beck and Jack. Oh and we are no longer BFF's, I don't want to see you ever again, and you can't call me Annie, Anna, or anything of the kind unless it's Anna Beth. Good bye, traitor." She ran off and I started to cry because I lost my life-long BFF,_

_~End of Flashback~_

I need to explain everything to her. I need her to forgive me. Forgiveness is all I want and to be honest, I haven't been the same perky, fun, and up beat girl I was after she said that. I became gloomy, guarded, and I broke up with Moose that day as well. He reminded me off her so I moved to Colorado and then here. I turned and walked away for my plan to take place.


	4. Anna's Old FriendPart 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna Beth and the plot.**

**Anna's POV…**

Why would she do this? Is it because of what happened in fifth grade when I told her I no longer wanted her to be my BFF? I felt so guilty about it and I wanted to make it right but I moved to Colorado before I had the chance. I'm still mad at her and want to snap her head off, but I do want to hear her side of the story. I never gave her the chance. "Hey, An? You okay?" "I'm fine, Tori. Just thinking." "You sure? Because you have been staring at your food for five minutes." "Just thinking about my old friend-" "Jack!" I was glad I didn't have to say her name because it brings back a horrible memory. Kim ran past me with Jack behind her holding a water gun. "Jack! Anna! Look who's here! Moose!" I froze and slowly turned around to see Moose standing there smiling at me. I ran to the dojo before anyone could see the tears make their way down my face. Moose cheated on me with my best friend. "Anna? Anna, are you okay?" I heard Kim coming into the girl's bathroom. "I'm fine." Great. My voice is cracking. "Anna, come on. I know you're not all right. What's going on?" "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." "I promise." "When I lived in Canada, I went out with Moose. I found out that he was cheating on me with my best friend and she tried to explain everything to me but I was too upset to listen. To make it worse, I found out on our one year anniversary. That bo staff I broke yesterday, that was hers. I broke up with Moose that day and ended the life-long friendship I had with her that day to. Seeing Moose here… it brings back that memory." "I am so sorry, Anna." "It's okay. I can finally get back at him. The only other person that knows is Jack. Beck doesn't know a thing because Moose is like a brother to him and I don't want Beck to have to lose that." "Okay, but he's going to find out at one point or another. Can I tell Grace and Julie? They'll help you more than I can by myself or than Jack can." "Yes." She helped me fix my makeup and then we left the dojo to the cafeteria.

I smiled at the fact that Jack was glaring daggers at Moose. "Nice to see you again, Anna Beth." "Can't say the same, Moose." "Why not, Anna?" I looked at Beck and shook my head. After lunch I went to math and got yet another A+ on a pop quiz. It was my last class so I wondered the halls because my teacher let me leave class early. Guess who I ran into? Moose. "Anna Beth, why won't you talk more than four sentences to me?" "Think about you did in fifth grade, Moose." "Anna-" "No, don't call me that, Moose. It's Anna Beth to you." "Anna Beth, listen, cheating on you was the most stupid thing I've ever done. Can you give me another chance?" "You cheated on my best friend, Moose?!" I turned to see a fuming Beck. He's always been protective over me when it came to my feelings. "Beck, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Moose's like a brother to you and I didn't want you to lose that like I did with-" I was interrupted when Beck tackled Moose. When he got off Moose, Moose was rolling on the ground  
groaning in pain and the part of me that still loved him was tempted to see if he was okay but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Beck grabbed my arm and dragged me to the janitor's closet. "Why didn't you tell me, Anna? I know you think that Moose is or was like a brother to me but he never was. An, why? I thought you trusted me-" "I do trust you but I don't want what happened to me to happen to you." "What do you mean?" "Remember my best friend and your former crush?" He nodded and looked at me with a 'Sooo?' look on his face.

**Jack's POV…**

I can't believe Moose is here! I want nothing more than to have the pleasure of ripping his head off. I walked down the hall only to see the most amazing thing ever, Moose on the ground groaning in pain. "I see someone finally put you into your place." "Shut it, Jack. Don't forget, I can win Anna Beth back. I know she just wants me to think that she lost all interest in me, but I know it's an act." "Yeah right. Last I heard, she wanted you to rot, Moose." You could basically see the venom dripping out of every word I said. "Whatever." I saw Anna come out of the janitor's closet with Beck following. He had a confused expression on. "Wait, so _she_ was the girl Moose cheated on you with? Did you ever hear her side of the story?" "No, I was too upset." "You should listen to her side." "I know." I felt something hit me in the head and I saw Beck and Anna run over. "Jack!" I woke up in our apartment with Anna and Jerry looking at me like I grew an elephant trunk. I tried to get up but Anna put a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down. "Getting up will put you into more pain." Jerry got a call and started dancing confusing me on what was the call about. "Why are you so happy?" "There's this huge karate tournament that if you, Kim, or Anna win, one of you will get another chance to compete in the Junior World Karate Championships in China again! WOOOOO!" I shot up and started to call Kim. She and the guys ran over and we all went out to celebrate by going to Maestro's. Once we got the bill, we paid and went to sleep. "AAH!" I ran out of my room and downstairs to the movie Chucky playing. I went back upstairs and crashed on my bed.

**~Time Skip to Wednesday~**

Today was the school talent show and we ditched yesterday to practice. Here goes nothing. "Thank you, Clara, that was a lovely performance. Next up is the Wasabi Maestros!" **(If you can think of a better name, leave it in the reviews and I'll give you a shout out as well as putting the name in.) **(**Tori and Kim=Bold**, _Jade and Anna=Italics_, Trina and Grace=Underline,_Robbie=Underlined Italic_, _**Cat=Bold Italic**_, _**All=Underlined Bold Italic**_)

**It's nine on the dot**

**And we just talk and we talk**

**And I just want it to stop**

**'Cause aren't we here for the music?**

_And if you dare_

_Just get up out of your chair_

_'Cause this ain't going nowhere_

_We gotta move or we lose it_

And all I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go so

We can get this record to break (break)

**Why we wasting time? (time)**

_We never can rewind (wind)_

_All I'm really trying to say…_

**Is shut up and dance**

_**Show me whatcha got**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Are you in or not?**_

**You're moving your mouth**

_**Baby don't speak**_

**Well, shut up and dance**

_**if you're with me!**_

_**'Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Til we drop 'cause I'm sick of the space in between**_

_**You and me light it up til we're making a scene**_

_**Quit the talk, let it rock, if you know what I mean**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Show me whatcha got**_

**Shut up and dance**

_**Are you in or not?**_

**You're moving your mouth**

_**Baby don't speak**_

**Well, shut up and dance**

_**If you're with me!**_

_**'Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Put up your hands, hands, hands YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance YEAH!**_

_**Shut up and dance!**_

Thank goodness that's over! I heard people clapping like were monkeys hopping around on our tails before going through a ring of fire the size of my finger and not getting burned. "That was an amazing performance! Well that was our last performance of the night, so while our judges choose our winner, you can head over to the cafeteria and enjoy some snacks and drinks before we call you back to announce the winner." We went backstage and the other performers were commenting on our performance. "That was terrible!" "Bet you can't even sing one note!" "Thanks for giving me nightmares!" "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! You so much utter another word and I'll kick you into next year! Got it!" They nodded in fear. I would too. Kim + Anna + Grace + Jade = 'DANGER! DANGER! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!' "Man, they rely on their fierceness to get by? How sad." "Excuse me?" "You can't sing, I've heard you before and let me tell you -" "I wouldn't finish that if I were you. Do you remember the guy I beat the fudge out of last week in the cafeteria? Yeah, he was my cousin and if I was able to put him into a hospital for calling me Anna Beth and Beth, then just imagine what I could do to you if you finish that sentence." "Well, sing for us. Show us that you can sing. I've heard you and you suck!" "You know I would but why waste my time on a loser like you?" We walked away and in about five minutes the performers were called back to the stage. "Okay, after a long discussion the winner of the talent show is…"


End file.
